The Good, the Bad and the Halliwells
by CarolineMikaelson
Summary: The Good, The Bad and the Halliwells - AU zwischen Staffel 4/5 - Die Halliwells geraten zwischen die Fronten einer alten Geschichte zwischen der Quelle des Bösen und den Engeln die Ihren Anfang nahm als die Quelle des Bösen noch auf der Erde wandelte ...
1. Chapter 1

**The Good, the Bad and the Halliwell´s**

Phoebe und Cole sitzen auf dem Bett und genießen ihre Zweisamkeit nach langer zeit. Gerade als sie sich Küssen kommt platzt Piper ins Zimmer. „Eure Widersehens Freude muss warten wir haben da unten ein Dämonisches Problem." „Ach nein warum jetzt kann das denn nicht warten." Phoebe war sichtlich enttäuscht den sie hatte Cole seit ehr als einem Monat nicht gesehen und wollte endlich etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen. „Wie können wir euch helfen?" „Cole!" Phoebe war geschockt sie dachte Cole wollte auch mit ihr zusammen sein. „Phoebe wir können das auch nach der Lösung des Problems Nachholen." Cole sah sie an gab ihr einen Kuss und stand dann auf. „Ach gut ich komme was ist das den für ein Problem Piper." „Das siehst du dir lieber selber an. „ Verlegen lächelnd geht Piper nach unten. Irritiert sehen sich Cole und Phoebe an und gehen Piper hinterher. Währendessen unterhalten sich unten Paige und Leo über das Problem. „Also Leo ich bin zwar nicht so ein Alter Hase im Geschäft wie Piper aber das es so was gibt."

Leo der für Paige so was wie ein Bruder ist schaut auch sehr verwirrt drein. „Ja Paige aber so etwas ist eigentlich unmöglich selbst der Ältesten rat weiß nicht wie so etwas passieren kann."

In diesem Moment kommen Phoebe, Cole und Piper die Treppe herunter als Phoebe das Problem sieht verliert sie vollkommen die Fassung und wird Ohnmächtig. Cole schaut zu Leo und der will Phoebe heilen doch da sie nur Ohnmächtig ist will es nicht klappen also geht Paige in die Küche und schüttet Phoebe ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht. Phoebe wacht schlag artig auf. Cole umrundet irritiert das Problem und sieht dann zu Phoebe hinüber diese Hat ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen und sagt daraufhin. „Dieses Problem hat aber nicht sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit, mir ich bin schlanker." Doch in Wirklichkeit sieht das Problem haargenau aus wie Phoebe. Sie dreht sich zu Leo „Hast..." „Ja Phoebe ich hab den Ältesten Rat schon gefragt aber sie haben definitiv gesagt dass sie kein Formwandler ist." In Besagtem Moment Löst sich die Erstarrung. „Eigentlich können bei den Bösen nur die Quelle und Formwandler ihre Gestalt ändern soweit ich weiß." „Ah Balthasar mach mich los." „Denkst du ich bin Blöd... Piper." Piper will das Problem gerade erstarren lassen als diese sagt „tu das ja nicht" da die Schwestern versäumt hatten das Problem zu fesseln hat es jetzt eine Eis strahl auf Paige gerichtet und statt das Problem erstarren zu lassen hat sie den Eisstrahl erstarren lassen. Cole schmettert in der Zeit Energiebälle auf das Problem und Piper lässt alles erstarren. Da Cole ja ein Halb Dämon ist, ist er auch erstarrt aber seine Erstarrung löst sie sofort. „Jetzt geht es aber ans Fesseln ich will nämlich nicht als eis am Stiel Enden." Nach dem Sie das Problem mit Ketten gefesselt haben und die Fesseln mit einem Zauber belegt haben löst Piper die Erstarrung wieder. Das Problem will die ketten einfrieren um sie dann zu sprengen doch stattdessen frieren ihre Beine ein. „Ihr seid ja gar nicht mal so doof." Sie denkt an das Eis an ihren Füssen und es ist verschwunden. „Wer und Was bist du?" Fragt Piper. „Mein Name ist Penelope Hoffmann und was ich bin wisst ihr genau ich bin ein Däm... „ in diesem Moment beginnt sie in einem Hellen licht zu strahlen und auf einmal sitzt auf dem Stuhl eine Blonde Frau. „Guten Tag mein Name ist Pearl Hoffmann." „Was?" Fragt Phoebe erstaunt. „Keine zeit ich bin ein Engel der.." Und schon beginnt sie zu Flammen und das Dämonische Problem sitzt wieder auf dem Stuhl „...on wie man sieht." „Leo los ab nach oben wir brauchen Informationen über Pearl und Penelope. Cole ich weiß du wolltest nicht so schnell wieder herunter aber könntest du bitte dich in der Unterwelt nach Informationen über Pearl und Penelope umhören." Phoebe sah Piper sauer an man merkte das es ihr nicht passt das man ihren Freund nach so kurzer Zeit wieder in die Unterwelt zurückschicken tut. Da meldet sich Paige zu Wort „Und ich muss bestimmt im Buch der Schatten nachsehen richtig!" „Falsch du passt auf Penelope auf aber du könntest uns den weg ersparen und das Buch zu uns orben." Widerwillig sagte Paige: „Buch der Schatten! Hier Piper" und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa und Beobachtet die Dämonin. „Danke Paige! Wir gehen jetzt erstmal in die Küche" da kamen Leo und Cole wieder als Phoebe sich umdrehte und dabei einen Türrahmen streifte bekam sie eine Vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 2**

Sie sah eine junge Frau mit einem Baby auf dem Arm neben ihr stand ein Mann. Die Frau ging mit dem Baby ein Stück nach vorn um ihm etwas zu zeigen da flammte der Man auf und schmetterte einen Feuerball auf die Frau das Baby schwebte Gesund in der Luft. Der Mann nahm das baby an sich und flammte sich mit dem baby weg. Langsam erwachte Phoebe wieder aus dem Visionsmodus. Besorgt rannte Cole zu Phoebe. „ wie geht es dir Phoebe und was hast du gesehen? " „ mir geht´s gut Cole wie man's nimmt eben." Phoebe erzählte allen was sie in der Vision gesehen hatte und Leo und Cole schauten sich daraufhin an. „ Was hast du Leo?" fragte Piper und Phoebe zu Cole „ Du weißt doch was Cole du guckst so komisch los sag schon." „fang du an Cole." Sagte Leo. Cole sah geschockt aus er wusste genau was Leo dachte den dasselbe dachte er nur hatte er es in der Unterwelt erfahren. „ Nun sag schon Cole" drängten ihn Phoebe und Piper. „ Schon gut, schon gut ich fang ja an Also es heißt in der Unterwelt das sie Quelle einmal auf Erden wandelte..." Phoebe unterbrach ihn "wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach potentiellen Dämonen" Piper schaute sie wütend an „Sorry" Cole erzählte weiter „...auf Erde begegnete er dann einem Engel in einem Kampf mit der Quelle gelang es dem Engel das Dämonische in ihm einzuschließen, so dass er praktisch Sterblich war. Es heißt die Beiden wären später ein paar geworden und aus ihrer Verbindung entstand ein Kind der Engel gebar eine Tochter doch was keiner ahnte war das das Böse wieder die Oberhand erlangt hatte die Quelle tötet aus Rache den Engel nur das Kind konnte er nicht anrühren und nahm es so mit sich. Niemand wusste was danach geschah doch es heißt das das Kind die Seele eines Engels in sich trägt aber auch die Seele eines Menschen da der Vater also die Quelle zu dem Zeitpunkt ja „Menschlich" war. Und eines Tageswürde eine Starke macht kommen und dafür sorgen das der Engel frei wäre." „ So was in der art habe ich auch raus gefunden nur oben sagten sie das diese Macht auch die Menschliche Seele retten würde." Geschockt von den Ereignissen musste Phoebe sich setzen und Piper die immer noch das buch der Schatten in ihren Händen hielt meinte „ Dan brauchen wir hier wohl nicht mehr hineinsehen" da meldete sich Leo wieder zu Wort. „ Nein Schatz, Phoebe hatte diese Vision nicht umsonst. Wen ich das richtig kombiniert habe dann hat Phoebe diese Legende gesehen und dann müsste im Buch der Schatten auch was drin stehen oder..." in dem Moment wurde Leo durch Paige´s schreien unterbrochen. Im Wohnzimmer wurden die 4 Zeuge von etwas wahrhaft schrecklichem Paige wurde von Penelope angegriffen und war zur hälfe eingefrorenen als Penelope sich gerade weg Teleportieren als sie wieder leuchtete und Pearl wieder da stand. „ Schnell Einer muss nach oben Hilfe holen ich kann sie nicht mehr länger hier halten" Leo wollte sich gerade nach oben orben als Paige etwas undeutlich sagte „ he Leo ich friere" sofort machte er sich daran Paige wieder aufzutauen den dies war kurz vor einer Ohnmacht und auf einmal hatte Pearl die eine Idee „los fesselt mich mit ketten aus eisen oder irgendwas was Eis aushält" Phoebe rannte hoch in ihr Zimmer und kam mit einem Paar Handschellen zurück. „ Wo hast..." „ Frag nicht Piper ok" sagte Phoebe nur Kurz und kettete Pearl an einen Stuhl fest. Gerade als sie das gemacht hatte flammte es und Penelope war wieder da Cole stieß Piper leicht an doch sie war nicht sauer sie wusste was er wollte und Ließ sie sofort erstarren. Gerade war Leo fertig geworden und schwirrte schon nach oben Piper rief im noch „ Beeil dich Schatz " hinterher. Wir brauchen einen Antieiszauber. Wir wäre es mit dem „ Ihr Mächte des Lichts und der Gerechtigkeit, diese Ketten sein ab jetzt vor aller Dämonischer Magie gefeit." „Der Spruch ist wirklich gut Phoebe als schnell" sagte Paige der es dank Leo wieder gut ging. Und alle drei hielte ein Stück von den Handschellen und Sprachen den Spruch. „ Was ist hier eigentlich los und wo kommen diese Handschellen her das mit dem Schutzzauber verstehe ich ja noch aber was ist den jetzt mit der doppelten Phoebe?" „ He das ist nicht nett das du jetzt wieder darauf anspielen tust Paige ich glaube nämlich das sie in Wahrheit ganz anders aussehen tut." Paige schaut Phoebe erstaunt an „ aber dann ist sie ja die Quelle!" „ Cole kannst du ihr das bitte auch mal erklären mir brummt nämlich der Schädel." „ Ok Piper komm mit Paige" etwas wieder willig ging Paige mit Cole in die Küche und er brachte sie wieder auf den neusten Stand. Als Paige und Cole aus der Küche kamen Orbte sich Leo gerade wieder herein. „ Und was ist ?" sagte alle drei Schwestern gemeinsam. Alle mussten kurz lachen und Leo begann zu erzählen.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 3**

„ Also es gab mal einen Engel namens Piper Hoffmann sie war damals der Engel der Hoffnung sie wandelte oft auf erden na ja und dann traf sie die Quelle und den Rest kennt ihr ja doch vor ihrem Tod hat sie angeblich gesagt das die Hoffnung die Quelle besiegen würde was ziemlich seltsam war da sie ja der Engel der Hoffnung war." Phoebe hatte zu gehört was Leo sagte und musst danach grinsen. „ Hey Phoebe was ist den so lustig „ Fragte Piper. „ Ach nichts nur das der Engel Piper hieß so wie du und du auch ein Mensch bist der nie die Hoffnung verlieren tut. Sonst nichts." „ Phoebe, du spinnst" Leo ging zu Penelope um rundete sie und fragte dann „ Wo kommen die Handschellen her?" Verlegen schauten sich Phoebe und Cole an als Paige dann sagte „ Die gehören mir. Die hab ich mal für ein Projekt gebraucht." „ Na ja Paige jedenfalls haben sie und jetzt geholfen" Phoebe und Cole formt lautlos ein Danke in Paige´s Richtung diese Grinste nur. „ Ähm Leute die doppelte Phoebe" „ach ja genau danke Paige" Alle setzen sich und diskutierten nach einer Halben stunde hatten sie jedoch immer noch nichts als Phoebe eine Idee hatte „ Wen sie zur Hälfe Engel ist müsste sie doch auch Gefühle haben und die Müssen wir eben Wecken" „ Von Ansatz her nicht übel aber diese Gefühle existieren doch nur im Himmlischen Teil" „ Leo, hör doch erstmal weiter zu also Cole war ja auch ein Grausamer Dämon" „ Phoebe Schatz ich bin ein Unglücksfall im Universum" Phoebe wurde langsam richtig sauer keiner hörte ihr wirklich zu als Sprang sie auf und rannte hoch zum Dachboden man hörte unten noch die Tür zu knallen. „ Ich glaube wir haben Phoebe verletzt sie hatte wenigstens eine Idee und wir" Betrübt schauten alle auf den Boden. „ Wo ist das Buch der Schatten viel es Piper auf oh nein Phoebe hat es bestimmt mitgenommen. Also das reicht jetzt Leo hohl irgendeine von da oben eine Engel oder wer weiß wen wir brauchen Hilfe den.." In diesem Moment tauchte ein Mann in einem Weisen licht auf , Piper war so erschrocken das sie ihn hat Explodieren lassen doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich wieder zusammen gesetzt. „ Also wirklich da will man helfen und wir dafür angegriffen." Als Leo den man erkannt viel er vor im auf den Boden den er war Der Engel der Weisheit. „ Was tust du den da Leo?" „ Ssscht! Cole das ist ein Engel" Der Engel machte eine Handbewegung und auf einmal stand eine völlig verwirrte Phoebe vor ihnen die das Buch der Schatten in der Hand hatte. „ He wer war das?" Sagte sie empört nach einer Sekunde „ Das war ich entschuldigt ich dachte ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen. Wie Leo richtig sagte bin ich der Engel der Weisheit meine Name ist James es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Gerade in diesem Moment verfolg Pipers Zauber sie hatte sich schon gewundert das ihr Erstarrung so lange gehalten hatte. Der Engel drehte sich um pustete Penelope Staub ins Gesicht danach schien sie wie in Trance. „ So jetzt können wir sie ein wenig Verhören" Erstaunt schauten alle auf den Engel und dann auf Penelope. „ Was ist dein Auftrag" fragte der Engel.


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITEL 4 **

„ Ich soll den Verräter zurückholen und die Halliwells vernichten den Wenn sie jemals das neue Element bekommen werden sie Die Quelle aller Magie. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung war Penelope eingeschlafen. Plötzlich viel es Cole wie schuppen von den Augen „ Das neue Element na klar in der Unterwelt habe ich einige Gerüchte gehört es heißt das die Mächtigste Magische Vereinigung das neue Element entfesseln wird doch weiß noch keiner wie sich das neue Element zeigen wird." James war erstaunt den er hatte vorher zwar Dämonische präsentste gespürt dachte aber es wäre nur Penelope. Schlagartig wusste er wer das war es war Balthasar einer der Mächtigsten Dämonen die es in dieser zeit gab „Balthasar "

„ Er heißt Cole und nicht Balthasar sie Flattermann" Alle mussten grinsen „ Phoebe man nennt einen Engel nicht Flattermann" „ Das ist mir so was von egal Leo er hat Cole angesehen als ob er ihn töten wollte" Instinktiv trat Cole von den Engel weg es hatte den Anschein das Cole sich hinter den anderen Verstecken wollte. „ Verzeiht, aber dieser Dämon da ist sehr Gefährlich" James machte eine Kurze Bewegung und Cole war in einem Energie Käfig eingeschlossen.

Jetzt war Phoebe nicht mehr zu halten ihr war scheiß egal das dieser Mann ein Engel war sie stürmte auf ihn los Gab ihn einen Tritt sodass James durch das Wohnzimmer der Halliwells flog. „ So das war für Cole und Jetzt lassen sie meinen Freund sofort aus dem Energiekäfig" Leo schaute Phoebe an als ob er sagen wollte Gleich sind wir alle Tod und Paige, Piper und Cole sahen sie nur mit Offenem Mund an. James kam langsam wieder zu sich. „ Man sieht dir deine Kraft gar nicht an Phoebe. Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem nicht herauslassen Dämon bleibt Dämon." Phoebe stürmte gerade wieder auf ihn los doch James ließ alles außer Phoebe und sich erstarren. Erschrocken blieb Phoebe stehen." Was?" „ Ich habe eine kleinen Vorschlag. Eigentlich müsste ich dich wegen deiner Respektlosigkeit bestrafen aber es imponiert mir wie du deinen Freund verteidigen tust." „ Kommen sie endlich zu Sache" „ Es gibt die Möglichkeit das man Balthasar.." „Cole" „..gut Cole in einen weißen Magier verwandeln kann so wäre das Dämonische in ihm Zerstört nur würde sterblich wie ihr würde altern und seine Kräfte würden sich verändern in Kräfte des Lichts." Phoebe starrte den Engel erstaunt an „ Das wäre wunderbar aber ich kann das nicht entscheiden das muss Cole selber machen" Mit einer Handbewegung Brachte der Engel wieder leben in Cole und erzählte ihm davon. „ „ Wie würden sich den Meine Kräfte ändern ich kann Energiebälle werfen und Schimmern." „ Das raus würden dann die Fähigleiten des Orbens, Der Telekinese und Der Deflektion. Aber macht es dir den Gar nichts aus das du nicht mehr unsterblich bist?" „ Nein für Phoebe würde ich sogar sterben." „Nun gut" Der Engel klatschte in die Hände und alle bewegten sich wieder er schmiss eine Kugel aus Lichts auf Cole. Erschrocken schauten alle auf den Engel Cole begann In einem gleißenden weißen licht zu strahlen und etwas Dunkles Verließ seinen Körper und Etwas Helles erschien. Jetzt schien alles wieder normal. „ Was?" Fragte Paige „keine Zeit wir müssen uns jetzt endlich einen Schritt weiter kommen Phoebes Idee war sehr gut aber ich wüsste nicht wie wir das machen sollten aber ich habe da eine Idee Leo du könntest dich mal bitte nach oben begeben und Peter holen." „ Jawohl" Und schon war Leo weg. „ Also wen ihr die Sache regeln tut dann brauchte ihr uns ja nicht mehr und wir können Arbeiten gehen" „ Nein das könnt ihr nicht wenn meine Idee funktionieren soll dann brauchen wir einen Trank und einen Zauberspruch. „ Kann es sein das sie versuchen die Seelen zu trennen?" Piper hatte den Nagel zwar auf den Kopf getroffen aber der James wollte das nicht zugeben ihm war es peinlich das man ihn so schnell durchschauen konnte. „ Na ja das ist nicht ganz Richtig" „ Ok wen sie das nicht sagen wollen was haben sie dann mit Cole gemacht?" In dem Moment als James antworten wollte erwachte Penelope wieder. „ Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte und wollte die Ketten sprengen doch durch den Zauber wurde die Energie auf die Schwestern gelängt Cole riss die Hände hoch und Ein Schutzschild wurde aktiviert und die Energie wurde auf Penelope zurückgeschlagen. „ Was?" „ Das war die Kraft der deflection Cole" „ Sehr hilfreich würde ich sagen" Durch die Gewaltige Energie Kamm Pearl wieder zu Vorschein. Die Schwestern wollten ihr die Ketten wieder abnehmen doch Pearl sagte „ Nein ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier bleiben kann durch die Gewaltig Gute Magie in diesem Haus kann ich kurz erscheinen sonst bin ich immer in ihr eingeschlossen ihr müsst einen Weg finden um uns zutrennen sonst..." Und schon lag wieder die Bewusstlose Penelope auf dem Boden „ Ok das reicht wir sind nicht machtlos wir machen jetzt diesen Bescheuerten Trank Paige und Phoebe und Cole schreiben den Spruch und Flattermann James wartet auf Leo los los na macht schon" „ Ja wohl Colonel Piper" Piper strafte Cole noch mit einem Halt die Klappe- Blick und ging dann mit Paige in die Küche.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITEL 3**

„ Also es gab mal einen Engel namens Piper Hoffmann sie war damals der Engel der Hoffnung sie wandelte oft auf erden na ja und dann traf sie die Quelle und den Rest kennt ihr ja doch vor ihrem Tod hat sie angeblich gesagt das die Hoffnung die Quelle besiegen würde was ziemlich seltsam war da sie ja der Engel der Hoffnung war." Phoebe hatte zu gehört was Leo sagte und musst danach grinsen. „ Hey Phoebe was ist den so lustig „ Fragte Piper. „ Ach nichts nur das der Engel Piper hieß so wie du und du auch ein Mensch bist der nie die Hoffnung verlieren tut. Sonst nichts." „ Phoebe, du spinnst" Leo ging zu Penelope um rundete sie und fragte dann „ Wo kommen die Handschellen her?" Verlegen schauten sich Phoebe und Cole an als Paige dann sagte „ Die gehören mir. Die hab ich mal für ein Projekt gebraucht." „ Na ja Paige jedenfalls haben sie und jetzt geholfen" Phoebe und Cole formt lautlos ein Danke in Paige´s Richtung diese Grinste nur. „ Ähm Leute die doppelte Phoebe" „ach ja genau danke Paige" Alle setzen sich und diskutierten nach einer Halben stunde hatten sie jedoch immer noch nichts als Phoebe eine Idee hatte „ Wen sie zur Hälfe Engel ist müsste sie doch auch Gefühle haben und die Müssen wir eben Wecken" „ Von Ansatz her nicht übel aber diese Gefühle existieren doch nur im Himmlischen Teil" „ Leo, hör doch erstmal weiter zu also Cole war ja auch ein Grausamer Dämon" „ Phoebe Schatz ich bin ein Unglücksfall im Universum" Phoebe wurde langsam richtig sauer keiner hörte ihr wirklich zu als Sprang sie auf und rannte hoch zum Dachboden man hörte unten noch die Tür zu knallen. „ Ich glaube wir haben Phoebe verletzt sie hatte wenigstens eine Idee und wir" Betrübt schauten alle auf den Boden. „ Wo ist das Buch der Schatten viel es Piper auf oh nein Phoebe hat es bestimmt mitgenommen. Also das reicht jetzt Leo hohl irgendeine von da oben eine Engel oder wer weiß wen wir brauchen Hilfe den.." In diesem Moment tauchte ein Mann in einem Weisen licht auf , Piper war so erschrocken das sie ihn hat Explodieren lassen doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich wieder zusammen gesetzt. „ Also wirklich da will man helfen und wir dafür angegriffen." Als Leo den man erkannt viel er vor im auf den Boden den er war Der Engel der Weisheit. „ Was tust du den da Leo?" „ Ssscht! Cole das ist ein Engel" Der Engel machte eine Handbewegung und auf einmal stand eine völlig verwirrte Phoebe vor ihnen die das Buch der Schatten in der Hand hatte. „ He wer war das?" Sagte sie empört nach einer Sekunde „ Das war ich entschuldigt ich dachte ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen. Wie Leo richtig sagte bin ich der Engel der Weisheit meine Name ist James es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Gerade in diesem Moment verfolg Pipers Zauber sie hatte sich schon gewundert das ihr Erstarrung so lange gehalten hatte. Der Engel drehte sich um pustete Penelope Staub ins Gesicht danach schien sie wie in Trance. „ So jetzt können wir sie ein wenig Verhören" Erstaunt schauten alle auf den Engel und dann auf Penelope. „ Was ist dein Auftrag" fragte der Engel.


	6. Chapter 6

**KAPITEL 6**

„ ok wir dürfen diesen Zauber anwenden der Allmächtige wird verhindern das er sterblich wird aber es kann sein das er Sterbliche Züge annehmen tut" „ Egal los" sagte Piper

„**Ich bin das Licht, Dein teuflischer Schatten bezwingt mich nicht, Kehre zurück in die Dunkelheit, Und verweile dort in alle Ewigkeit. Du finstere Macht sei nun verbannt, Dafür ist dies Licht dir der Garant**." Peter begann zu leuchten und man sah das eine Dunkle Kugel seinen Körper verlassen tut nachdem die Kugel seine Körper verlassen hatte kam von Himmel eine Golden glühende Kugel die in seinem Körper eindrang das licht war verschwunden und Peter lag wieder Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Er schien zu erwachen Alle sahen sich skeptisch an und Cole fragte „ Hat es geklappt?" „ Ich denke schon" Meinte James.

„ Aua meine Kopf, James was ist den passiert und wo bin ich?" „ Ganz ruhig Peter" „ Ich glaube sie erwacht ich meine Penelope" In ihrer Panik lässt Piper alles erstarren „ Piper nur Penelope" Schimpfte Phoebe „ Ja ja ich weiß tut mir ja auch leid" Piper löst die Erstarrung der Anderen wieder „ Was war das?" fragte Peter der sichtlich angst hatte „ Ganz ruhig wir sind bei den Halliwell erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?" Doch langsam kehrt Peters Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zurück „ Entschuldigung dass ich vorhin so grob zu euch war das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen." „ Ach schon ok" witzelte Leo Ich hätte da eine Idee ich kenne einen Zauber der die Körper und Seelen trennen tut so dass beide eigenständig existieren können." „ Das ist eine Super Idee wir wissen nämlich nicht wie wir Penelope vernichten sollen" sagte Piper „ „ Hallo Leute wir können sie nicht immer erstarren lassen das löst das Problem auch nicht also" sagte Paige der das langsam alles zulange dauerte Alle gingen in Position Peter hatte den Schwestern den Spruch aufgeschrieben und Cole hatte den Trank in der Hand Leo James und Peter hatten sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt. „ Los Piper" Schrie Cole. Piper löste die Erstarrung Cole schmiss den Zaubertrank sodass Penelope kurz abgelenkt war und die Schwester sagten den Spruch auf. „ **Spiegel des Lebens, Spiegel der Wahrheit, zeig uns die Welt in aller Klarheit! Nichts bleibt verborgen in deiner Scheibe, enthüll uns die Wahrheit in diesem Leibe!**" Penelope begann zu schreien und um sie entfachte sich eine Tornado nach ca. 1 halben Minuten lagen auf dem Boden Zwei Frauen die Eine war Penelope die sie sofort wieder an den Magie geschützten Ketten fest machten und die andere War Pearl diese erwachte nachdem James sie heilte weil sie eine Wunde am Kopf hatte „ Schatz geht es dir gut?" „Dad?" fragte Pearl verwundert und als er nickte schmiss sie sich ihm in die Arme „ Dad endlich lerne ich dich mal kenne" „ Oh schatz ich bin so froh das ich jetzt habe" Die beiden umarmten sich noch eine Zeit bis Peter sie unterbrach „ Sie sieht fast genau so aus wie dein Frau Piper James" „ Ich habe gesehen wie Mum starb es war furchtbar und ich war die ganzen Jahre in ihr eingesperrt." „ Das ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt aber Pearl kennst du irgendeine Schwachstelle von Penelope?" „ Ja klar Phoebe sie hat eine Menschliche und eine Dämonische Seele nur ihre Menschliche Seele wurde noch nie aktiviert ihr müsst nur schaffen eines ihrer Guten Gefühle zu wecken und dann könnt ihr mit einem Zauber den Dämonischen Teil vernichten" Peter ging u Penelope und dachte „ Man die sieht aus wie ein Engel" Sein Herz machte einen Sprung in diesem Augenblick drehte sich Pearl um und sagte „ Ich glaube wir haben jemanden in unserer Mitte der Penelope ziemlich gerne Mg und drehte dann ihren Kopf in Richtung Peter" „ Häh was ist ?" fragte dieser den er hatte nicht zu gehört. Alle fingen an zu lachen Als Penelope erwachte „ Ihr verdammten Hexen was soll..." in diesem Moment drehte sich Peter um und sie sah in seine wunderschönen Haselnuss braunen Augen"...das!" Sie sahen sich Mindestens 1 Minute in die Augen bis Penelope sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne beugte Peter war besorgt um sie und schaute in die Runde und sagte nur „ Bitte ihr müsst was tun" „ Nachher ist das nur ein Trick" sagte Leo „ Nein das ist es bestimmt nicht bitte ihr müsst ihr helfen" Plötzlich begann Penelope zu brennen.


	7. Chapter 7

**KAPITEL 7**

„Moment" Phoebe lief die Treppe zu ihren Zimmer hoch und kam mit einer Klinen Flasche wieder runter diese Schmiss sie dann auf Penelope „ NNEEEEIIIIIINNNN" schrie Peter und wollte zu ihr „ Doch James und Leo hielten ihn zurück in diesem Moet sah Man eine Schwarze gestalt verpuffen und Jetzt saß eine Sterbliche Penelope auf dem Stuhl die Ohnmächtig war. „ Was hast du?" fragte Peter „ Dieser Trank war mal für Cole gedacht damit trennt man den Menschen vom Dämon" Paige schloss die Ketten auf und Pete legte Penelope ganz langsam und liebevoll auf as Sofa. „ Ich glaube wir sollten gehen nicht war?" „ Ja wir gehen jetzt besser wir haben auch noch viel zu bereden wir sehen uns bald wieder und wen ihr und brauch dann ruft uns. Also James an Page vorbei ging und kurz ihre hand berührte bekamen beide einen kleinen Schlag und sahen sich in die Augen. James riss sich aber los und verschwand mit Pearl in Richtung Himmel Paige sah ihm kurz nach. „ so und was machen wir jetzt fragte sie ironisch" Als sie auch schon ein „ Sie kommt wieder zu sich" von Peter hörten. Penelope stand langsam auf und wunderte sich warum sie nicht gefesselt im Stuhl saß als sie wieder diese wunderschönen Augen sah, Doch dann sah sie die Halliwells und wollte sie einfrieren und schleudert einen Arm in die Richtung doch nichts passierte „ Ganz ruhig" sagte eine der drei „ wie werden dir nichts tun" „ Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" fragte Penelope „ und was ist das in mir?" „ das was du empfindest sind menschliche Gefühle den das bist du jetzt ein Mensch eine Sterbliche" Verängstig kauerte sich Penelope ins Sofa Als af einmal jemand kam und sie in die Arme nahm, dieser Jemand war kein geringer als Peter „ Ganz ruhig hier wird dir keiner was antun. Irgendwie genoss sie diese Warme Zärtlich Umarmung sie war Liebevoll das war völlig neu für sie den Sonst verspürte sie nur Schmerz Wut Angst und Hass. „ Langsam kam sie wieder vor und setzte sich hin und jetzt hielt Peter ihre Hand" „ ich habe Angst was sind das alles für Gefühle in mir" sagte sie. „ Ganz ruhig du wirst dich daran gewöhnen ein Mensch zu seine und Gefühle und ein Gewissen zu haben" Und schlag artig vielen ihr alle Verbrechen ein die sie als Dämonin begangen hatte unter Tränen sagte sie „ All die vielen Menschen die ich getötet habe hat niemand gerettet warum habt ihr mich dann bloß gerettet" wieder nahm sie Peter in die Arme die restliche Halliwells verließen das Zimmer und nach einer Haben Stunde war Penelope Eingeschlafen etwas was sie Seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte sie hatte es sich als Dämonin einfach abgewöhnt. „ Sie ist ganz schön geschafft" sagte Peter zu den Halliwells als er in der Küche ankam „aber sie wird es schaffen da bin ich mir ganz sich" „ das wird sie" sagte Cole „es wird schwer werden aber mit deiner Hilfe wird sie es schaffen" und wie zur Bestätigung gab er Phoebe einen Kuss.


	8. Chapter 8

**KAPITEL 8**

Auf einmal hörte man einen lauten schrei „ das war Penelope" und tatsächlich war sie es auch die Quelle war erschienen sie hatte bemerkt das die Halliwells seine Tochter vernichtet hatten und als die Quelle sie da sah und dieses für sie widerliche Menschliche an ihr bemerkte nahm er sie gefangen und hilft ihr einen Feuerball an die Kehle „ Lass sie los" schrie Peter „ Was habt ihr mir ihr getan sie sollte meine Nachfolgerin werden und jetzt ist sie ein widerliches Nichts" „ das war zuviel Peter hatte die ganze Zeit seine magischen Kräfte nicht eingesetzt weil das im Haus zu gefährlich war doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders er schleuderte er Elektrizität auf ihn die Quelle bekam durch die Wucht einen Schlag den sie wusste ja nicht das ein Erzengel vor ihr stand den gegen diese Magie konnte sich die Quelle nicht schützen sie lies Penelope los und diese Rannte sofort zu Peter." Das bitte hör doch auf" flehte sie ihren Vater an „ Du widerliches Stückdreck hast zu viel von deiner Göttlichen Mutter hätte ich nicht diesen Zauber nach deiner Geburt gesprochen hättest du mich schon vor Jahren verraten und so werde ich dich jetzt wie deine Mutter vernichten" Peter reagierte sofort auf die Worte der quelle und bemerkte wie Penelope langsam zu Boden sackte" Leo bring sie nach oben und wen jemand was sagt sag ich hätte das angeordnet, ihr Drei sucht nach einem Zauber um die Quelle zu vernichten Cole du könntest mir helfen und jetzt LOS" Alle gingen den Anweisungen nach die Peter gegeben hatte „ Oh da ist ja auch Balthasar wie soll er dir den Helfen" In diesem Moment schoss ein Feuerball auf Peter den er so schnell nicht abwehren konnte aber Cole warf sich vor ihn und der Ball wurde zurück gegen die Quelle geschossen „ Ich bin nicht mehr Balthasar und werde es auch nie mehr sein" schrie Cole die Quelle an die Quelle wunderte sich woher er diese Kräfte hatte wollte sich damit aber nicht aufhalten. Zum Schutz Erichtete Cole mit seiner Kraft ein Schutzschild über sich und Peter „ Deflektion ist die Einzige Kraft die Ich bis Jetzt einsetzen kann ich weiß noch nicht wie ich Telekinese und orben aktivieren tue" er sah das Peter in verdutz an schaute er hatte gedacht das er mit einem Dämon gegen die Quelle kämpfen tut „ Was bist du ?" fragte er verwundert „ Na ja im Moment erschöpft weil ich das Schild nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten kann und zum anderen hat James mich in einen Guten Magier verwandelt wen man das so sagen kann aber die anderen wissen auch noch nichts Ge.." in diesem Moment löste sich das Schutzschild und Cole wurde durch die Luft geworfen in seiner Panik aktivierte sich die Kraft des Orbens und da er an Phoebe dachte wurde er auf dem Dachboden wieder Sichtbar. „ Cole was?" fragte Phoebe und Paige fragte „ Hast du dich gerade georbt?" „ So wie es aussieht ja aber Peter braucht euch dringen habt ihr schon was?" „ja wir haben was" sagte Piper „ Aber da gibt es ein kleines Problem wir brauen etwas von seinem Blut okay" „ okay das werden wir unten schaffen und los" Unten hatte Peter etwas Probleme den er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft de so etwas machte Erzengel eigentlich nicht." Gerade in diesem Moment erschien Cole wieder mit den Schwestern. „Wir brauchen etwas Blut" schrie er zu Peter In diesem Moment stürmte die Quelle los.


	9. Final Chapter

**KAPITEL 9**

Mit einem Brieföffner der in der Nähr lag schnitt Cole der Quelle in den Arm und warf den Brieföffner dann den Schwestern zu die Begannen gleich mit ihrem Spruch **"Das Wesen, das uns aufgesucht, ich wünsche, dass es sei verflucht. Entfernt es, höre diese Bitte, für immer aus unserer Mitte."** Die Quelle begann zu schreien und begann zu brennen und wollte Explodieren Als Peter sagte „ Piper halt die Zeit für ihn an „ diese Tat es auch da sie sich dem Engel nicht widersetzen wollte. „ Wir können Penelopes Vater doch nicht einfach töten auch wen er die Quelle ist „Aber das ist unsere einzige Chance" sagte Cole den er wusste wie rachsüchtig die Quelle war. „ Leo bring Penelope hier runter" und schon erschien Leo mit Penelope im Arm diese Sah wie ihr Vater schreiend auf dem Boden la „ Dad" sagte sie „ Wie hatten keine andere Wahl Penelope" „Ich weiß ich bin ja noch nicht lange ein Mensch aber irgendwie verspüre ich zu ihm Zuneigung obwohl er so viele.." „ Wir können in nicht retten dafür hat er zuviel Böses getan und in ihm ist nichts Menschliches aber ich kann den Allmächtigenbitten das er Wiedergeboren wird ohne Magische Kräfte damit er ein normales Leben führen kann ist das Ok für dich Penelope?" sagte Peter dem es sichtlich wehtat Penelope so zu sehen „ Ja danke ihr seit alle so nett u mir obwohl ich euch.." sie begann wieder zu weinen den sie hatte das alles noch nicht so gut untere Kontrolle. Piper lös die Erstarrung „ bitte könnt ihr dafür sorgen das er schnell stirbt" „ darauf haben wir keinen Einfluss er wird wohl wie alle Puff machen und ist dann tot" „Phoebe" sagten alle „ Entschuldigung das ist mir so rausgerutscht" „ du hast recht Phoebe ich darf doch Phoebe sagen er ist eine Widerling wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch mit meinem wissen helfen" Pier löste die Erstarrung und die Quelle machte wie Phoebe sagte Puff und war verschwunden im selben Moment nahm Peter telepatische Kontakt zum Allmächtigen auf der war mit der Idee einverstanden und so sollte die ehemalige quelle wiedergeboren werden ohne Magie. „ Dein Vater wird wieder geboren Werden" „ danke ich danke euch" Penelope füllt sich langsam irgendwie fehl am platze sie wusste das sie nicht mehr zum Bösen gehören wollte aber ob das Gute sie aufnahm." Also ich würde sagen ich mach uns erstmal was zu Essen und dann unterhalten wir uns ok?" sagte Piper und verschwand mit Leo im Schlepptau in der Küche Phoebe und Cole gingen nach oben und Paige orbte sich auf den Dachboden um sich etwas weiter in ihrer Hexenkunst zu üben übrig waren nur noch Peterund Penelope. „ Wie geht s dir?" „ Ich habe angst und ich bin verwirrt das mich das gute so schnell akzeptiert hat obwohl ich doch soviel schreckliches Getan habe" „ Das liegt in der Natur des guten" sagte Peter und setzte sich neben Penelope. Penelopes Herz begann wild zu schlagen und sie hatte Schmetterlinge im bauch und dann sah sie wieder in diese Wunderschönen Haselnuss Braunen Augen Peter kam näher und sie wusste das er sie nicht schlagen wollte in diesem Moment küssten sie Sich. Peter wusste nicht was es war das ihn angetrieben hatte aber er war hin und weg on dieser Exdämonin. In diesem Augen blick kamen Phoebe und Cole runter „ Sieh mal an ich glaube unser Engel hat sich in Penelope verliebt." Sagte Phoebe und beide schlichen sich langsam in die Küche auch Paige hatte sich schon dort hin georbt „ Wo bleiben den Peter und Penelope" wollte Piper wissen „ Ach die beiden sitzen Knutschen auf dem Sofa" Erstaunt liefen alle ins Wohnzimmer und Peter fühlte sich irgendwie erwischt „ na da haben wir ja wohl ein neues Pärchen jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Typ für mich" sagte Paige in einem ironischen ton" also Penelope du kennst uns ja alle und wen du willst kannst du bei und bleiben bis du was eigenes hast" „ Vielen Dank" schon zog phoebe Penelope mit sich nach oben und schrie etwas von „ wir feiern im P³" gesagt getan machten sich alle zurecht und feierten einen erneuten sieg über das Böse und damit sie niemanden ausschlossen hatten sie auch noch James und Pearl geholt die sich über diese Einladung riesig gefreut hatten.


End file.
